


Cliff's Edge

by galaxynight



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, this is supposed to b super stereotypical and angsty bc why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxynight/pseuds/galaxynight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A new school is a new start for Lapis Lazuli, even as her past seems to haunt her and plague her every move, she learns how to heal with someone just as hurt as she is</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginings

_Dear Mr and Mrs. Lazuli, Congratulations!_

_After reviewing the application sent in, we are pleased to invite your daughter, Lapis Lazuli, to attend Adamas Academy for this coming school year._

_This school year would not be possible without support for the parents of our students, which is why we humbly invite you to a parent and student orientation on August 26th.._

Lapis read over the letter again, sighing as she held the fancy cardstock in her hands. Being accepted into Adamas Academy was a dream come true, she had worked hard studying for the entrance exam, and she was definitely overjoyed when her mother told her they could afford such an expensive school; however this all died down when she realized she had to pack her things up to move to a dorm an entire state away from home. A life of constant moving hadn’t prepared her well to change schools again, the first day anxiety, new teachers, new peers, it was all too familiar to Lapis but she still loathed the experience. Nearly all acceptances were from in state or were students from previous years, so Lapis was away from home, new and alone. _This is like middle school all over again_ , she thought to herself, moving her gaze to the window.

The wrought iron gates closed behind the car as her mom drove into the campus, talle pine trees lined the well kept driveway. Lapis’ nerves reeled as they drove up the parkway, the outline of the school approaching quickly. Her mother, who had been droning on to Lapis about keeping in touch over the school year, car parked at the front of the school office, she turned to look at Lapis from the driver’s seat.

"We're here," her mother happily chimed, stepping out of the car and walking to the trunk. Lapis followed suit, looking at the intimidating building before her. It was very elaborate for a school, with flowing crests and banners with the school emblem on it, and tall victorian-esque details and building shapes. The building was not only tall and beautiful, but intimidating, and it drove a pit into Lapis’ stomach.

Lapis pulled herself away from staring up at the building, and helped her mother pull her things from the trunk. A mere three boxes held all of her things, each had ‘Lapis Lazuli’ scribbled in blue sharpie on the tops, and clear masking tape holding the tops together. As the last box was pulled from car, a welcoming voice broke the silence.

"Welcome to Adamas Academy, my name is Hope and I'm the administrator here. Can I get your name?" A pantsuit clad woman asked Lapis, who was very short in comparison, Lapis' blue hair clad head just barely reaching the woman's shoulders.

"I-, um Lapis Lazuli," she answered, eyes sliding to the ground before returning to the administrator.

"Oh! Welcome, Miss Lazuli, we've been looking forward to your arrival, hun," she smiled, writing something on the clipboard she carried with her. "I’ll get someone to take your things to your dorm. And, of course, this is where we say farewell to your parents for now."

Lapis turned to her mother, who quickly pecked her on the forehead, ruffled her dyed hair and smiled at her.

"You'll be okay here, and if not, you can just call me. See you later, sweetie." she reassured her with a smile, and walked off to get back in the car before Lapis could say anything. This was typical of her to be forward and brief, she wasn't the warmest of people but Lapis knew her mother did care for her. Soon, she was left with nothing but Hope and her boxes.

"Aw, don't worry hun, the school year will pass quickly! You'll have friends and so much fun, and if anything ever goes wrong, just come on up to the office and we can set it right." Hope assured her, before looking down at her clipboard again. As she was writing, a slender light haired woman approached.

"You called?" She asked, arms crossing over a uniform with Adamas Academy logo printed on her shirt over the left side. Lapis deemed her unimpressed from Hope’s summoning, which set her on edge.

“Pearl, you’re got here quickly for once. Please take Miss Lazuli’s belongings to her dorm,” she said curtly, handing the other women a slip and motioning towards the boxes. The smile slipped from her face while she spoke to Pearl, but reappeared as she turned back to Lapis.

“Alright, hun, let’s give you a tour, shall we?”

\--

“And this is the gymnasium! You’ll have your PE classes here, and all of our basketball, volleyball and wrestling matches are held right here.” Hope motioned to the building before them, an extravagantly large and well maintained gymnasium. The school insignia was plastered into the floorboards, blue, white and yellow diamonds encircling the school name.

“Well, that about wraps up our tour, did you have any questions, hun?” Hope asked, blue eyes gleaming as she donned a sincere smile. Lapis only shook her head, anxiety still shaking inside of her.

“Alright, then we move onto your dorm! Most of the students here have already been living here for a year, but you will adapt. We’ve assigned you to dorm 213, hun.” she explained, leading Lapis from the gymnasium and towards the red brick dorm building. Hope’s heels clicked as Lapis followed right behind, her head hanging as she thought deeply about what was going on around her. Worries of being new raced through her thoughts, the outside world diminishing as she kept thinking.

 _I’m alone here, I know no one, I’ll never make friends, I’m not good at this, I can’t_ ,

Hope babbled about the school’s history, walking Lapis through the center of campus, and into the dormitories. The outside was a smooth, pale red brick, with peaked roofs and tall windows lining the walls. Lead through the buildings doors and up a set of stairs, she saw the inside of the building was decorated, and matched the rest of the school with its insignia painted on peach colored walls. Hope stopped at the last dorm in the hallway.

"This will be your dorm, and your things should be inside."

Lapis nodded and mumbled a small thank you as the women departed, her heels clicking as she and disappeared down the stairs. Lapis stood at the door for a moment and considered knocking, but instead decided to simply turn the knob and go inside.

Past the door was a surprisingly large room, there were two beds, two desks, two closets and plenty of room for more furniture. One side of the room, however, was already inhabited. Posters cluttered up the wall, lights hung above the bed in shades of pink and blue, and a tall girl laid across the bed. Her headphones were on blast and the girl smiled happily at the phone in her hands, oblivious to the newcomer. Lapis was stuck between speaking up and waiting to be noticed. Luckily, the latter occurred.

"Oh! Hey!" The girl exclaimed as her eyes left the screen in front of her. "You must be my new dorm mate!"

A smile stuck on her lips as she slipped from her bed, standing a head higher than Lapis as she held a hand out, her bracelets jingling at her every movement.

"My name’s Fairy Quartz, but you can call me Fae!" She greeted. Lapis shook her hand and offered a smile in return.

"I'm Lapis Lazuli," Lapis returned, smiling warmly at her roommate. She was relieved that she wouldn't spend her year with someone with a negative presence, in fact, Fae was extremely friendly. She was also relieved that Fae had been kind enough to lead the conversation.

"Great to meet ya! So, this side is mine, but you can set your things on that side." Fae explained, a smile sitting on her face, "Watch out for the bed though, some of the mattresses might need to be replaced, this place is fancy but the beds are kinda old."

Lapis nodded and went to start unpacking. As she stored her extra clothes in the closet, and put her supplies in the desk, Lapis glanced periodically to examine her room mate. She had wavy shoulder length hair, which was dyed multiple pastel colors and small freckles spotted her cheeks and shoulders. She was out of uniform for the moment, in jeans, a t-shirt and animal printed socks, she definately seemed to be childish at heart. Her desk was also cluttered with supplies, postcards and letters tacked to the back board, several text books presumably from her classes, and a star printed pencil case with a plethora of pens and other stationary supplies. Other than the desktop her side was tidy, which Lapis was thankful for. She was definitely odd, but she seemed content with herself, and she had been kind to Lapis so far.

A question popped in Lapis' head as she started to unpack her things. After hesitating a moment, she decided to ask. "Um, Fae? Where do we get our uniforms?"

Fae looked up at her, then to the side and pursing her lips as she conjured up an answer for the other girl.

"They usually give it to you after the tour.. Come on, I'll take you to the office, and we’ll get your uniforms." she assured the nervous Lapis and got off of her bed, walking towards the door with Lapis behind her.

The walk to the office was a long one, and with more students arriving and scattering along the sidewalks in idle conversation, the pair weaved in and out of clusters of upper and lower classmen alike. Fae kept the air lighthearted as they walked, telling Lapis about the teachers and some of the notable students as well as clicks and possies she should be aware of. It all seemed to pass over Lapis’ head, as she focused on where she stepped rather than Fae’s words and zoned out the rest of the world. They reached the office door which tugged Lapis back into consciousness as Fae pushed open the heavy door to the front office and guided Lapis in.

She led Lapis to a door down a hall to the right, knocking on the door lightly. From the other side of the thin wooden door they heard a conversation pause; and when the door popped open, Lapis was relieved to see Hope. A clearly distressed Hope, but Hope nonetheless.

"Oh! Er, hello hun, what are you doing here?" She asked, her tone tense, but maintaining a sweet coating.

"Lapis didn't get her uniforms, Miss Hope, I just wanted to make sure she got her stuff." Fae replied, not an ounce of fear in her cheery voice.

"Oh, dear, I forgot to give you those didn't I?" Hope sighed in relief, opening her door further and walking back into her office, each inch was bright white, accent of blue and silver in her organized haven. She walked to a cabinet and unlocked it, pushing past a few things before pulling out a box and setting it on her desk. The top of the box read ' _Lapis Lazuli'_ in scribbled blue sharpie. Hope cut the tape with a small envelope opener and looked inside. "Alright, 6 shirts, 6 skirts, 1 jacket and a pair of shoes, small size for the clothes, and size 6 for the shoes, does that sound right?”

Lapis nodded, biting her lips shut and grabbing the box from the table. Fae thanked Hope for her, and guided her out of Hope’s office. As the door closed, Lapis heard Hope resume a conversation, the tense tone returning to her voice.

“Don’t worry about her, Hope knows what she’s doing.” Fae reassured Lapis’ worried look and started walking her back to the dorms.

\---

The sun faded into the night, and the curfew set at 9:30 pm passed. Although it was 11 o’clock now, Lapis laid restless in her bed. A small assortment of green stars were glued to the ceiling on Fae’s half of the room, and Lapis had studied the soft glow while her mind ran with thought. The room felt loud although it was silent, and she felt trapped and afraid, the air in her lungs seemed to weigh her down. Pushing her into the soft blue and green sheets over her mattress, and chaining her in a state of paralysis before she shot up.

A cold sweat dampened her skin as she gasped for air, and she shook gently as she threw her blankets off of herself. The room felt so small, and she felt so trapped, the four walls seems to be caving in on her. She wanted to scream and cry. She felt isolated, separated, and locked away. As she looked around the dark dorm, her chest started to seize up. She used one hand to cover her mouth, and her left to grip her bed sheets. Everything rushed back to her and hit her like a train, the mirrors, the darkness, the way she kicked the door and screamed until her throat was sore.  _Things like this weren't supposed to happen, they loved me, they love me..._

Abruptly, decided to step off of her bed, she moved her body limb by limb. First, she swung her legs off of the side of the bed. Her bare feet met the carpet on the floor. Then she untangled her left hand from the sheets, and shifted her weight onto her feet. She teetered at the sudden change but she silently walked towards the dorm door. Her frantic fingers undid the lock, and she slipped out of the dorm and into the hallway. On the opposite side of the dorm, the entire wall was made of tall glass windows, which allowed the moon to pour its light onto the waxed oak floors. Lapis looked out the windows, the window faced an open field between the dormitory and the Discite hall, where classes were held. As her eyes trailed along the empty field, she spied the lake that sat behind the school, the dock was short and empty, but the water glimmered in the night.

Lapis situated herself at the window, legs crossed and on the floor as she watched the scenery around her. She felt lonely, but the water and open space outside calmed her nervousness. She wasn't trapped, but she wasn't home, she was somewhere in the middle. Which is better than being at home, but still not where she wanted to be. But being halfway wasn't too bad, she could survive on her own, she had in the past and she knew she could do it know.

_Maybe this place isn't half bad..._

_\---_


	2. Mole and Holes of Worry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this and left kudos and comments, it really helps ♡  
> I'll try to post a chapter a week but with school picking up i only really have a few hours on Sunday night to write, but I'll try my best  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

“I don’t really think I’m cut out for sports..” Lapis said, fidgeting with her blazer as she shot down another one of Fae’s suggestions.

 

“Aww, c’mon Lapis, you’d be great at swimming! Your shoulders are totally fit for it!” Fae exclaimed, slamming a hand on the table in excitement as she smiled at her new roommate. An irritated sigh erupted from the girl to Fae’s left, a taller, slender girl with her jet black hair pulled into a high ponytail, leaving out a set of bangs to frame her face.

 

“Fae it’s too early for this” she grumbled as she sipped her tea and left her buttered toast rather untouched. Lapis learned her name was Kyanite, who only introduced her name as she rushed her and Fae into the cafeteria so they would make it promptly at 7:00, she was also Fae’s close friend

 

“Regardless of the time, I think you should try out! I mean what can go wrong?” Fae said, taking a bite of her toast and chewing happily. Lapis looked down to her plate of food and poked at the strawberries that had been cut and served in the breakfast line.

 

“For one, I’ve never swam competitively.” Lapis said. There were other things swelling up in her mind regarding trying out that stuck Lapis in fear; messing up, trying hard and not making it in, the unconventional fear of somehow badly hurting someone. Many things.

 

“Oh, you’ll do fine Lapis, I promise! And if you don’t, then we’ll find other things to do.” Fae said in between bites. “Ooh like the book club, or those coding nerds!”

 

“Fae.” Kyanite cut in concerningly, brushing Fae’s toast crumbs off of her jacket. “Eat with your mouth closed.”

 

“Sorry Ky, but I’m serious Lapis! Tuition here is crazy, and if you play your cards right, extracurricular stuff here is super fun!” Fae said with a smile. Lapis couldn’t figure out how she was so cheery first thing in the morning.

 

“I’ll think about it. Thanks for taking me to breakfast but, I’m going to go look for my classes.” Lapis said, standing from her chair and grabbing her bag from the floor.

 

“No prob. We come here every morning, wanna meet for lunch too?” Fae offered as Lapis picked up her plate of half eaten food, backpack shrugged onto her shoulder.

 

“Uh, yeah, that sounds great. Thanks again, Fae.” Lapis said and waved good bye, dumping her food in the trash and bee-lining it out of the cafeteria and into the halls.

 

It was the first official day of class, and everyone was there. This meant Lapis had to weave in and out of twice as many people, and that she had to search the buildings for her classes. The schedule she got gave her the room number, teacher and subject, but she never did get a map, and with a 10 acre campus fit with six building for classes and other student activities, it was difficult for Lapis to find her first class.

 

_Biology, Mx Celestite, Room B-203_

 

Class started in twenty minutes, and Lapis felt like a lost puppy in the maze like halls of the school. Every class she had passes didn’t have the corresponding letter or number to the room she needed. After ten minutes of mindless wandering, she stopped herself, leaning against the wall as she looked down at her paper. Humiliation flooded over her as she sighed, her shoulders falling as she came to a sad realization. _I’m going to have to ask for help, aren’t I? Why didn’t I  just ask Fae?_ She thought, not coming up with an answer for herself, and dropping her hands to her sides and staring at the grey plaid in her skirt.

 

A voice came across in her head, an auditory and familiar sneer; ‘ _Miserable little Lapis can’t even find her way to class on her own_ ’. She cringed, canning the thought and memory far away and taking a deep breath. What were her options? She had wandered herself into a rather empty corridor with a few other students standing around a classroom at the end of the hall. Two were much taller than she, and the other was around her height, but she was unsure of how friendly they would be towards her. I have no other choice, she thought, walking down the hall towards the students.

 

Lapis analyzed them as she walked. The shorter one stood with her back towards Lapis, with short, light blonde hair that contrasted with her dark skin. Her bangs were pinned back and the hair to the sides of her head curled and flipped upwards. Lapis would have joked about her being a dorito if she hadn’t been so nervous. She wore a hoodie instead of the schools blazer, and from what Lapis could tell, she was hunched over her phone while talking to her two accomplices.

 

The one standing next to the first student was leaning against the wall, and she stood about a half foot taller than the other girl, which made her an intimidating half foot taller than Lapis. Her most striking features were her long hair that fell past her waist despite being up in a ponytail, and the light vitiligo striations across her bronzed skin. Her features were sharp but long, from across the hall Lapis could see that her eyes were a deep amber. Over her uniform she wore the school's varsity jacket, with the three diamonds stitched into the left side of the jacket and her name on the other, however Lapis was too far away to read the stitching. With her impressive build, and they way she held herself, Lapis could only assume she was part of at least one sports team.

 

The third girl stood facing the shortest one, arms crossed on her chest and hip thrown to the side. She was an inch or two taller than the second girl, and her skin reminded Lapis of the color of sand. Dark brown hair was pushed back and voluminous, falling to the middle of her back and accented with an undercut on the right side. Her hair was messy, most likely on purpose, but it gave the girl a scary ‘don’t fuck with me’ type of demeanor. She had noticeable birthmarks along the edges of her face and on her arms, unlike the other girls hers were dark instead of light. The girl wore her uniform without the blazer and had the sleeves pushed up above her elbows and untucked, now that had to be out of uniform policy.

 

Lapis took a deep breath as she stepped closer, the tallest stopping mid-laugh as her attention dawed on Lapis. Her eyes flicked up and down her small figure, a toothy grin forming on her face, she nodded her chin in Lapis’ direction and the other two turned to look at her. Lapis’ face heated up as the shorter one faced her, with glasses on her face and sharp quaint features on her face complimented by the irritated look in her eyes.

 

“What is it?” She asked, her voice nasally. Lapis mentally compared it to an irritated squeak toy.

 

“I-I..” Lapis started, holding up the wrinkled schedule as words failed her. Fuck, she thought, nervously glancing away.

 

“Aw, little brat is lost,” the tallest one snickered, receiving a punch to the arm and a ‘Shut up, Mal’ from her other tall friend, and an irritated huff from her short friend who snatched the paper from Lapis’ hands, looking over the list quickly.

 

“You’re in the completely wrong building. This is the G wing” She said, fixing her glasses and letting out a small sigh “I wouldn’t normally do this, but we’re in the same class, so I can take you there.”

 

Lapis let out a small sigh of relief and nodded to the girls plan.

 

“Aw, Peri, you’re ditching us already?” The tallest one teased again, giving a fake pout to the shorter girl only to be punched once again by her other friend.

 

“Shut up Mal, let’s go to class” the girl with the ponytail said, grabbing the other girl by the arm and dragging her down the hall. She gave out loud shouts of protests but disappeared as they turned a corner.

 

Lapis stood for a moment, slightly confused before the girl she was left with cleared her throat, grabbing Lapis’ attention as she started walking down the hall.

 

“You’re new here then,” the girl said, not looking back to Lapis as she caught back up with her

 

“What makes you think that?” Lapis replied, pursing her lips and adjusting her hold on her bag as her escort led her through now busy hallways.

 

“Well if you were a returning student, since you are obviously not a freshmen, you would know that the G Wing is only for higher up social science classes. I’m Peridot, by the way” She said, glancing back to Lapis before turning another corner

 

“I’m Lapis,” She mumbled in return, following close behind Peridot and internally sighing in relief that her escort was not as cold at she seemed.

 

“A peculiar name, and it’s good to make your acquaintance.” Peridot said, continuing to walk down the hall. “You know, I was surprised when you came up to us. Me and my ‘friends’ aren’t reputed for being helpful”

 

“Got a bad reputation?” Lapis asked, halfly in a joking manner that was not picked up by Peridot

 

“Well, it would depend who you ask, but to most of the school; yes, we do have a rather bad reputation” Peridot replied, stopping in front of a classroom and motioning to it “This is it, B-203”

 

Lapis nodded and walked in, the spotless white tile floors were bright under the fluorescent lights and the tall windows on the back wall only let in more light. The desks were set up in long rows, with lab tables on the side. Several desks were occupied with students getting ready for class and Lapis sat in the middle of the middle row, placing her bag on the table as more students came into the room.

 

Lapis was surprised when Peridot sat next to her, pulling out a new green notebook and a silver mechanical pencil. Peridot noticed Lapis’ stare and gave a slightly embarrassed frown as she adjusted her glasses with her left ring finger.

 

“I like sitting in the middle, it gives me a better view of the room” She said, brushing Lapis off. Although she denied it, Lapis could tell that her new ‘acquaintance’ was at least a little fond of her.

 

\---

 

Biology class with Mx Celestite was already proving to be difficult for Lapis; they had sped through the opening material faster than she could comprehend it, and assigned note taking in the assigned textbook before the bell rang. From what Lapis could tell, Peridot was following along with the teacher very well, and was possibly the most active student during the lecture. As the bell rang, chairs scraped against the floors as students poured out of the classroom

 

“Where’s your next class?” Peridot asked Lapis as they stood, packing their things for their next class.

 

“Um, “ Lapis started as she pulled the crumpled schedule from her pocket, much to Peridot’s dismay “Expository writing with Ms. Opal in room I-203”

 

“Hm, well the english classes are in the next building, it’s on the second floor and should be the second room to the left.” Peridot said, although she avoided eye contact with Lapis, she could tell that Peridot had actually seemed to care.

 

“Thanks, Peridot, thanks a lot for helping me out.” She said sincerely, throwing her bag onto her shoulder and grabbing her textbook from the table.

 

“My dorm room is 208 by the way” Peridot added, looking up to Lapis when all of her things were packed. “I could tell by your leg bouncing and excessive doodling that you must not have absorbed most of that. You can come by around anytime if you need help studying”

 

“You could tell?” Lapis mumbled, pushing hair behind her ear before smiling sheepishly to the other girl. “Thanks, Peridot”

 

“No problem Lapis, but you should really get to class”

 

\---

 

By the time four o’clock came around, Lapis was at the end of her patience with biology. To start off, she had learned that she had no classes after noon today, and was determined to get her homework done as soon as possible. With her phone playing soft music to help her focus, she laid out her work on her desk and set out all of her needed worksheets. She quickly completed her english assignment as well as her math work with ease. However, she also couldn’t figure out what the heck molarity really was, and had been staring at the biology textbook ever since. The words seemed to pour off the page as she zoned out while looking at the book, _Unless I want to spent the rest of the night looking at moles, I might want to go see Peridot._

 

She decided that she really, really hated moles.

 

Lapis looked at the clock and sighed, grabbing her biology textbook and shoving her notes into the open page as she stood from her chair and silenced her phone, shoving it into her pocket. She didn’t want to give in to needing a tutor already but it was inevitable; so she buried her pride and left her dorm room.

 

When the dorm door clicked locked, she looked up and down the hall; the common room was full of chatting students and the sound of the tv playing, which meant most classes had ended by now. The other direction was silent, save for the occasional music or soft conversations; the dorms were generally kept quiet. Lapis started heading down the hall, reading each dorm number as they descended until she saw the room ‘208’ several doors down.

 

_Peridot did say 208, right?_

 

Lapis decided it wouldn’t kill her to at least try the room, perhaps if it wasn’t her room they could direct her to her new acquaintances room. **_Unless_** Peridot had told her a complete lie and she wasn’t dorming on this floor, or even in the build and-

 

She cut off her own worry when she realized she was standing in front of the dorm, staring at the door; She figured that was creepier and a lot more embarrassing that getting the wrong dorm room.

 

Taking a deep breathe to hype herself, Lapis knocked on the door softly, enough to be head but not too loud to disturb or seem over-bearing. She waited a moment, her hand still hovering over the door as she waited for a response. After what seemed like an eternity the door swung open; however Lapis wasn’t met by Peridot’s small stature, but rather the tall stature of the girl she had seen earlier.

 

“Hm?” the girl grumbled as she opened the door, the bright light of the hall causing her to squint as she looked out. Her gaze set on Lapis and her face softened, most likely recognizing her from their morning encounter “Oh, um, hi”

 

“Is this uh, Peridot’s room?” Lapis asked, looking up to the tall girl nervously, her grip tightening on her textbook.

 

“Oh, yeah, she’s not here now though” She said, leaning against the doorframe with her arms crossed “You can hang out for a bit until she comes back, if you’d like”

 

“Really? I mean, I can always come back later if it’s-” Lapis started, but was quickly cut off by the other girl.

 

“No, it’s alright, I insist” She said warmly, pushing the door open for Lapis and offering a small smile. Lapis returned the smile nervously and walked inside, _Here goes nothing_.

  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the end bit was rushes but w/e i need to go do school work now  
> Tell me if you like it? I dunno I need to know if it's worth writing more


End file.
